Borrowed Time
by KayLeeTheDreamer
Summary: Ivy had abandoned her past and finally moved on with her life, called back into the world she left behind by the people that saved her life, she embarks on the greatest adventure of her life. Doesn't help when one of her enemies makes her relive her past and the other is a sexy, accented man who inadvertently saves her life. SPOILERS for AoU. (Pietro / Quicksilver x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Contains SPOILERS for Avengers: Age of Ultron and a few changes to the story. So SPOILER ALERT and**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers just my OC (Ivy) and all that jazz**

Chapter One:

It had been over a year since Loki had attacked New York and several months since SHIELD had disbanded, and the Avengers were currently living in the Avengers Tower. Even though SHIELD was no longer active, the Avengers still made it their mission to bring down Hydra which they were currently doing, though they were unable to bring Strucker down and retrieve Loki's lost sceptre.

"We need to take Strucker out and all our raids of Hydra bases have been busts" Clint said as he leaned back in his chair

"It doesn't help that Hydra has Loki's staff" Steve added as they stared at the map that contained location of Hydra bases "Strucker also keeps moving around and no one knows about him"

"Great so we're searching for a ghost" Tony added

"And anyone who knows him is killed" Bruce said as he looked up from the laptop

"I know someone who might be able to help" Natasha said as she looked up from the files

"Nat, you don't mean Ivy do you?" Clint asked

"She knows about Strucker and he wants her powers"

"Guys, who is this Ivy?" Tony cut into the two assassins' conversation

"Someone who can help locate Strucker and the sceptre"

"Why didn't you bring her in earlier then?" Steve asked confused

"Because she is just a child" Clint said "She's eighteen years old"

"She's also an enhanced" Natasha countered "I've seen her take out dozens of Hydra agents on her own"

"What's her power?" Steve asked

"Plant Manipulation and Butterfly Physiology"

"What?"

"She's pretty much a real life Fairy" Clint explained

"Other than her age why don't you want her to help?" Bruce asked

"Scared a child could do a better job than you Legolas?" Tony threw in

"If Lady Ivy can be of assistance would it not be in our best interest to ask for it" Thor spoke up for the first time.

"Strucker and her have a history" Natasha explained "Clint's scared she may let her emotions get the better of her"

"What kind of history?" Steve asked "Explain it to us"

"Ivy used to be a member of Hydra, she was one of Strucker's experiments" Clint said as the room when silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Standing outside the Avenger's Tower was a blonde girl dressed in a pale pink and black striped sweater, skinny jeans and black heeled knee length boots, the girl stared down at her phone message 'Meet me at Avenger's Tower at 11am'

"Are you Ivy?" a man asked causing the blonde to turn around and see a tall blonde muscular man looking at her

"Yes. I'm sorry you are?" Ivy asked looking up at the man's face.

"Steve Rogers ma'am"

"The famous Captain America, I thought you'd be taller"

"Barton and Natasha are waiting for you" Steve informed as he ignored the girl's comment and led her inside the tower

"This'll be fun, I haven't seen them in a while" Ivy smiled, as they headed to meet up with everyone Steve stared at the girl, it was hard to believe this girl used to belong to an organisation such as Hydra "How long are you going to stare at me?"

"Sorry, I was just …"

"I didn't choose to join Hydra, they realised that I was an enhanced and made the choice for me. You were wondering why I chose to join Hydra weren't you?"

"That obvious?"

"Clint would have explained how he knew me. Kind of obvious you'd wonder why, at least you are less terrifying that Director Fury was"

"He can be intimidating" Steve agreed as they stepped into the elevator as their conversation stopped. Upon reaching the designated floor Ivy ran out of the elevator and hugged the redhead who was waiting for the pair to arrive.

"How'd she do that without getting shot?" a voice questioned

"Drop it Stark" Clint's voice rang out as Ivy let go of the female assassin "Good to see you Ivy"

"Good to see you guys too, though I wish it was under different circumstances" the blonde responded

"Guys this is Ivy. Ivy this is Tony Start, Bruce Banner, Thor and you already know the others" Steve introduced.

"Are you saying that this little girl is a Hydra assassin?" Tony asked with a look of disbelief on his face "Cause I'm not buying it"

"You don't have to buy it, it's the truth" Natasha snapped at the billionaire "Ivy, we need your help finding Strucker, he disappeared after we took down Hydra's bases"

"Including the one in Sokovia?" Ivy asked as she looked at the map on the wall

"There isn't a base in Sokovia" Clint responded as the blonde gave him a look

"How'd you think I ended up there?"

"The base is in the woods?"

"Abandoned castle in the woods. Strucker spends a lot of his time with his experiments there"

"Are you sure?"

"You really think I'd forget?"

"We'll look into it" Natasha said as Stark pulled up a satellite image of Sokovia and the surrounding areas.

"There's a castle. Kid was right" said billionaire smirked "She may be useful"

"So, was that all you wanted me for?" Ivy asked the redhead

"We want you to come with us, you know the area better than anyone else does" the Black Widow told her softly as she placed her hand on the teenager's shoulder

"Even when you say it like that, you know it's not asking don't you" Ivy sighed "It roughly translates to do what I want or I will hurt you"

"Then there's your answer" Natasha smirked while the green eyed girl just sighed

"Guess I'm going back to Sokovia"

"You don't have to" Clint said giving Natasha a dirty look

"How many more people will get hurt if Hydra stays in power?" Ivy responded "I don't want anyone else to go through what I did"

"Then everyone suit up" Steve said as Natasha wrapped her arm around the enhanced girl's shoulders "We'll be leaving in an hour"

"Come on Ivy" Natasha said as she walked the girl up to her room and searched through her closest for something that the teenager could wear on the mission. Ivy stared at the redhead who was tossing random articles of clothes at her. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure, I knew that someday my being part of Hydra would come back and bite me" Ivy smiled "Can't I just wear my own clothes? My powers don't need me to move around too much"

"Fine, we'll work on getting you a proper outfit soon"

"I thought I was only here for this mission"

"Just in case" Natasha said as she tossed a jacked at the girl as well as a white rosebud "You and the cold don't mix very well"

"Thank you Natasha" Ivy smiled as she played with the rosebud "Let's do this"

…..

An hour later all the Avengers plus Ivy were all sat on the jet staring going over the plan, Tony was going to go ahead and go into the castle while everyone else took out the remaining Hydra agents.

"That alright with everyone?" Steve asks as the Avengers agreed "Ivy, you stick near one of us"

"So which one of you is my babysitter?" Ivy teased as she sat on a crate

"Stick near me Ivy" Clint told the blonde as he patted her on the head causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

"Let's just take Strucker down"

 **Author's Note: So new chapter up for Borrowed Time** **hope you enjoy and the Maximoff Twins are in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: You didn't see that coming?

"They really don't like us do they?" Ivy asked as Clint shot an arrow passed her and it hit the Hydra agent behind her.

"Well are trying to take them out and destroy their organisation" Clint reasoned as Ivy 'borrowed' one of the trucks "Can you actually drive?"

"One way to find out, just keep shooting at them" Ivy smirked as Clint aimed arrows at the

"Try not to crash"

"Shit!" Tony called through the coms causing

"Language" Steve chided, causing Ivy to smirk and Clint to stifle a laugh "Jarvis what is the view from upstairs"

"The central view is protected by a kind of energy shield, Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken" the AI informed

"I did say that this was his favourite base guys" Ivy mumbled

"EYES ON THE ROAD IVY!"

"Loki's sceptre must be here, Strucker couldn't mount his defence without it. At long last"

"At long last is lasting a little long boys" Natasha joined the conversation

"Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise" Clint muttered shooting out a few arrows before jumping out of the car "Also learnt that Ivy can't drive"

"Bite me Clint" Ivy snapped before she caused the truck to crash into some of the other Hydra agents and jumping out "I prefer flying anyway"

"Wait a second is no one going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language"?" Tony sounded offending

"I know! It just slipped out." Steve sighed, knowing that no one was going to forget his slip up any time soon. "Clint don't forget to stick near Ivy"

"Yay I'm the only one with a babysitter" Ivy sarcastically commented

"You are also the youngest"

"Lucky me. I got the ugly bunker near us Clint, you can get the other one"

"Fine by me, try not to get shot" Hawkeye agreed while Ivy made her way closer to the bunker.

"Back at you" Ivy commented as the trees and plants started wrapping around Hydra's defence system while the blonde avoided the gunfire from Hydra agents and attacks from the bunker. "Man these things are annoying"

"Are you in need of assistance Lady Ivy?" Thor's voice asked

"I got this, thanks for the offer" Ivy responded "Next time you want me to help you guys, can we go somewhere warmer so that I can fly?"

"Next time Flower Power" Tony chuckled while Ivy created a wall of vines to come out of the ground and knock the Hydra agents to the ground. As the flora wrapped around the bunker Ivy barely noticed the blue blur that knocked her to the ground as several bullets hit the tree where she was previously standing, where her head had been.

"You didn't see that coming?" an accented voice said as Ivy looked up from her position of being sprawled out on the ground, only to see a tall silver haired man

"In all honesty no I didn't" Ivy retorted as she looked at the man "Most of my enemies don't try to save my life, well apart from Clint and Nat" before she tried to use a vine to catch him

"Too slow" was all the guy said as he dodged and disappeared as the bunker got crushed.

"Heads up" Ivy said via coms as she slowly sat up off the snow "There's someone like me here"

"An enhanced?" Steve responded

"He's fast with a cute accent"

"Ivy" Clint chastised the girl "Now is not the time for you to get a crush"

"Not a crush, he saved my life"

"He saved your life?" Natasha asked as she shot a couple Hydra agents

"Accidently. Seriously you guys are focusing on me saying that an _accent_ is cute not the fact that a person with super speed is trying to kill us"

"Focus on Flower Power's love life later and people trying to kill us now" Tony commented "I've breached the castle"

"Thanks for the heads up" Steve said as he and Thor continued to knock down Hydra agents "Ivy, we've met the enhanced you mentioned"

"Clint's been hit" Natasha's voice rang over the coms as she attempted to stop the bleeding wound on the archers side "Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" Ivy ran towards where Clint was supposed to be and saw what had happened

"Oh god, Nat is Clint alright?" Ivy panicked as she kneeled beside the two assassins and the Hulk smashed the bunker to pieces

"Thank you"

"Clint's been hit pretty bad guys, we're gonna need evac"

"I can get Barton to the jet, the sooner we are gone the better" Thor said "You, Stark and Ivy secure the sceptre"

"Copy that. Ivy think you can make it to the castle?" Steve questioned as he and Thor prepared to take out the Hydra agents

"Course I can" Ivy responded as she took off her sweater showing the tank top and handed it to Natasha who used it to apply pressure, revealing an intricate pattern of black lines in the shape of butterfly wings on her back.

"Find the sceptre" Thor said as he took off and the tattoos on her back peeled off her back and into a pair of butterfly wings

"Take care" Ivy told Natasha as she took off and flew off towards the castle.

"And for gosh sakes watch your language" Tony joked as Steve sighed

"That's not going away anytime soon"

"Probably not" Ivy giggled

After finding a place to land that was clear of any Hydra agents with guns Ivy retracted her wings and searched for the sceptre. "How do you find one stick in a giant freaking castle?" she muttered under her breathe, and looked at the some of the files only to have a person appear behind her

"We have a second enhanced, female, do not engage" Steve called out

"You just described Ivy" Tony retorted

"Ivy didn't toss me down a flight of stairs"

"Doubt she could"

"Ask Clint about what happened in Budapest if you want to know what I can do" Ivy responded as the person behind her aimed psychic energy at her head before the blonde collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

"Ivy what was that? Ivy? IVY?"

…

 _Ivy opened her eyes only to be dragged by two grown men through a forest "She failed, we need to get rid of her"_

" _Let go" Ivy snarled as she tried to get out of their hold only in her drugged state could barely move_

" _Stop struggling brat"_

" _Let me go" Ivy tried to escape only to be dropped in a wooden box with the lid closed "Let me out!" as she heard the sound of dirt falling on the lid, they were going to leave her here to die "Please let me out. I won't fail next time"_

" _Stop fighting it, Strucker doesn't accept failure"_

" _I'll do better, please"_

" _Can it freak"_

" _LET ME OUT!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A few days of peace

By the time that Ivy came to she was laying on the floor of the Quinjet, blinking slowly she sat up and looked around the jet. Thor, Steve and Tony were talking about revelling, Natasha was talking to Bruce about something and Clint was in the middle of the jet hooked up to a makeshift IV. Ignoring the pounding in her head she slowly made her way to the archer, she noted the bandages around his torso

"He's doing fine" Steve said as he stood behind the blonde "He'll be fine, there's a doctor waiting at the tower"

"He'll be fine?" Ivy asked, not taking her eyes of the man who had saved her life "What happened?"

"He got blasted by a weapon"

"I knew that, I was wondering what happened at the castle"

"You were attacked by the enhanced, by the time I got to there you were out of it screaming to be let out so I carried you here. After you hit me"

"Sorry about that and thank you Steve"

"Well I couldn't leave you there" Steve said as he ruffled her hair "We'll be landing soon, you need anything?"

"Clint to be okay and an aspirin? My head is killing me"

"That shouldn't be a problem" Steve smiled at the blonde befor e

"Lab's all set up boss" a woman said as she came about the jet after Clint had been wheeled out by doctors with Bruce and Natasha following closely behind.

"Actually he's the boss. I just pay for everything, design everything and make everyone look cooler." Tony responded gesturing to Steve while Ivy rolled her eyes as she handed the super soldier his shield

"You don't want to go with Clint?" Steve asked the small girl

"I'll just get in the way" Ivy muttered "and I hate doctors"

"I'll tell Banner you said that" Tony teased while the woman stared at her "You two haven't met? Flower Power meet Maria Hill, Maria meet Flower Power"

"The ex – Hydra agent Agents Barton and Romanov rescued two years ago" Maria said "Pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise. Any word on Strucker?" Ivy asked

"NATOs got him"

"The two enhanced?" Steve asked as he walked over the two females as Maria showed a tablet with a video of the twins protesting in the streets of Sokovia

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, orphaned at age ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building"

"These are the people aren't they Ivy? You had the best look at them out of all of us"

"That's the guy" Ivy said as they headed off the plane "Never got a clear look at the girl though, used her powers on me from behind"

"Sokovia's had a rough history it's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special" Maria informed them

"Their abilities?" Steve asked

"He's got increased metabolism and improved homeostasis. Her thing is neuro-electro interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation"

"What the hell is that?" Ivy asked confused by the scientific mumbo-jumbo Maria was spouting

"He's fast and she's weird"

"Make's a lot more sense"

"Well their going to show up again" Steve predicted, as he and Ivy got into the elevator

"Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiment. Its nuts"

"What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?"

"We aren't at war Captain"

"They are" Steve said as the eleveator door "You okay Ivy?" he asked the blonde who was staring at the floor

"People volunteer to be experimented on" Ivy spoke, her voice containing no emotion "You did"

"To protect my country. Why?"

"I never thought about people wanting it to happen to them"

"You didn't volunteer?"

"Unlike the Maximoff twins I didn't choose Hydra" Ivy said as she stepped off the elevator "Hydra chose me"

…..

"Tinkerbell finally graces us with her presence" Tony smirked when Ivy entered the lab

"I thought I was Flower Power?" Ivy asked as she went to Clint's side "How are you doing?"

"I'm turning into plastic" Clint said as he sipped the drink Tony had brought him "I heard you got knocked out. Guess I'm not that good of a babysitter"

"You were a good babysitter Clint. It has been over a year since I've been in the field, some damage was bound to happen. Wish it was physical not mental though"

"What happened?"

"Turns out there was another enhanced with mental manipulating powers. I thought I was being buried alive again"

"Sorry"

"So Plastic Man you going to make a full recovery?"

"Doc says so"

"That's good" Ivy said leaning down and giving him a hug which he tentatively returned "Hydra's finally gone"

"You're safe now" Clint smiled at the teenager "No more running"

"No more running"

"As cute as this moment is I expect to see Tinkerbell and Helen at the party on Saturday?" Tony interrupted causing Dr. Cho to roll her eyes

"Unlike you I don't have a lot of time for parties" Helen Cho told the billionaire "Is Thor going to be there?"

"I have to study for my finals" Ivy said only to have Natasha poke her in the side before answering for both females.

"Helen and Ivy will be there Tony" Natasha rolled her eyes "You can study later. I'll take you to the showers"

"Thanks Nat"

…

After Clint was given the all clear from Dr Cho he headed to find Ivy, who was sat in one of Tony's spare rooms looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing that the blonde didn't seem too happy now that Hydra was disbanded

"You said that I don't have to run anymore"

"Now that Hydra's disbanded you don't have to"

"I don't know how to live a life where I'm not running"

"You can start actually living" Clint said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "It'll take time to get used to"

"I hope so. I'm glad you're alright Clint" Ivy smiled

"Same here" the archer smirked.

 **Authors Note:** New chapter is up, it was originally meant to incorporate the party scene but it ended up being way to long so I split it into chapters four and five.

Also the relationship between Clint/Ivy is like a father/daughter one


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: ULTRON

 **Three Days Later: After the Party**

After the party wrapped up, the Avengers plus Ivy, Rhodey, Dr. Cho and Maria were sprawled out on the couches after Clint had stolen the bottle of beer that Tony had given the enhanced girl and they were in a drunken debate over Thor's hammer and how the god of thunder was the only who was able to lift it.

"but it's a trick" Clint called out as he tossed paper balls at Ivy who threw them back at him

"No it's much more than that" Thor responded ""

"Oh who so ever be he worthy shall haveth the power" Clint mocked "Whatever man it is a trick"

"Please be my guest"

"Come on" Tony gestured to the hammer as Ivy kicked him in the back to get him to move

"Really?"

"This is gonna be beautiful" Rhodey chuckled as Clint stood in front of the hammer

"Clint you've had a tough week we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up" Tony smirked causing everyone to chuckle at the innuendo.

"You know I've since this before right?" Clint said as he tried to pick up the hammer "Geez, I don't know how you do this"

"Smell the silent judgement"

"Please Stark by all means"

"Never one to shrink away from an honest challenge, its physics" Tony says as Clint sits next to the petite blonde who places a hand on his shoulder "So if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?"

"Yes of course" Thor responded while a smile on his face

"I will be fair but firmly cruel" Tony said, when he couldn't lift it he thought for a few seconds "Be right back"

"Are we even pulling?" Rhodey asked, after Tony had pulled him into the hammer lifting competition with both of their suit arms with the thrusters on.

"Are you on my team?"

"Just represent. Pull!"

"All right let's go"

"That isn't working boys. Next person" Ivy laughed before Bruce made a pathetic attempt to lift the hammer.

"Go on Steve, no pressure" Clint called out to the super soldier who attempted to move the hammer

"Come on Cap" Tony cheered as the hammer moved a little bit, before it stayed attached to the table.

"Ha ha. Nothing" Thor chuckled at the attempts made by his teammates

"Alright Tinkerbelle's turn"

"What? Why me?" Ivy asked as Clint pulled her off the couch "I'm going, I'm going"

"Good luck" the archer teased as Ivy gripped the hammer of the handle and attempted to lift it, causing it to move slightly but ultimately stay on the table. "And…"

"Widow?" Bruce asked looking at Natasha, while Ivy sat next to Clint and tried to steal the bottle of beer, which failed miserably.

"Oh no that's not a question I need answered" Natasha said as she laid on her own sofa, having kicked anyone who tried to sit next to her off.

"All difference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged" Tony said as he leant back onto his chair

"You bet your ass" Clint cheered as he raised his beer above his head

"Watch it Robin Hood" Ivy ducked as she avoided the spillage from the alcohol

"Steve he said a bad language word" Maria interrupted

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve asked Tony, who just shrugged his shoulders

"The handles imprinted right? Like a security code, who so ever is holding Thor's fingerprint is I think the literal translation"

"Yes that's a very very interesting theory. I have a simpler one, your all not worthy" Thor said as he picked up the hammer, causing everyone to boo and groan of annoyance before wincing when a high pitched ringing sound was heard.

"Worthy … No … How could you be worthy …? You're all killers" a falling apart robot said as it stumbled into the room.

"Stark?" Steve asked upon seeing the robot as Maria and Natasha pulled out their guns, Clint pushed Ivy behind her and Thor raised his hammer.

"JARVIS?" Tony called ignoring Steve

"I'm sorry I was asleep … or I was a dream" the robot continued "There was a terrible noise … and I was tangled in … in strings … I had to kill the other guy … he was a good guy"

"Who did you kill?" Ivy asked

"Wouldn't have been my first choice. But down in the reality we're faced with ugly choices"

"Who sent you?" Thor asked as he stood in front of Dr. Cho

The only answer they received was a playback of Tony's voice "I see a suit of armour around the world"

"Ultron?" Bruce asked

"In the flesh … no not yet … not this chrysalis … I'm on a mission"

"What mission?" Steve asked, though he had a feeling that mission would involve all of them dying

"Peace of our time" Ultron said as Tony's Iron Legion attacked them, causing all hell to break lose. Thor smashed them with his hammer, Tony was stabbing them in the neck with a screw driver, Clint and Steve where using brute strength while Natasha was stopping Bruce from Hulking out and Maria was helping Ivy take out the robot attacking them.

"If I hear one of them mention 'We are here to help. This area is unsafe' one more time I am going to stab someone" the blonde muttered under her breathe as she shoved the legionnaire into the path of Thor's hammer.

"That was dramatic. I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve? Look at these, these puppets" Ultron said as he gestured the broken shells of the Iron Legion that they had just destroyed "There's only one path to peace, the Avengers extinction" and the robot took off out of one of the broken windows.

…

Thor and Ivy had flown off after Ultron while everyone else headed into the labs only to lose the robot a several miles out.

"Ultron could have assimilated JARVIS, this isn't strategy, this is rage" Bruce said as Ivy and Thor walked into the labs, Ivy heading over to Clint and Maria while Thor tried to kill Tony.

"It's going around" Clint said as he placed his jacket over the shivering girl "You shouldn't have flown wearing that in this weather"

"I'll remember for next time then"

"Come on use your words buddy" Tony said sarcastically as Thor had his hand around the billionaire's throat

"I have more than enough words to describe you Stark" Thor ground out

"Thor" Steve interrupted the argument "The legionnaire?"

"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but was heading north"

"It had the weird glow stick from Sokovia" Ivy informed as she leaned against the wall

"Now we have to retrieve it. Again"

"I don't understand, you built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Dr Cho asked as Tony burst into a fit of laughter.

"You think this is funny?"

"No. It's probably not right? This is very terrible. Is it, is it so terrible?" Tony said between laughs.

"This could have been avoided if you didn't play with something you didn't understand"

"I'm sorry. This is funny, it's a hoot. That you don't get why we need this"

"Tony maybe now isn't the time" Bruce tried to calm the eccentric genius down before he got beat up by angry super powered people.

"Really you just roll over and show your belly every time somebody snarls?"

"Only when we created a murder bot"

"We didn't we weren't even close, were we close to an interface?" Tony asked

"Well you did something right, something right here" Steve said as he stood up and got in Tony's face "The Avenger's were supposed to be different from SHIELD"

"This seems like a weapon Hydra would create" Ivy threw in as she tightened her grip on the jacket "A weapon that you can't control. That's all I was to them, it's what the Maximoff twins are"

"Anyone remembered when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony said, ignoring Ivy and Steve's comments as he continued to defend why he did what he did.

"No it's never come up" Rhodey muttered sarcastically

"Saved New York?"

"Never heard that before"

"Recall that, a hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it, we're the avengers, we can bust arms dealers all day long but that's the end game. How were you planning to defeat them?"

"Together" Steve said as he crossed his arms and stared at Tony

"We'll lose"

"Then we'll do that together too"

"As entertaining as watching the two of you try and kill each other is" Ivy interrupted the arguing males "We need to find Ultron before he destroys the world and kills us"

"Ivy's right we need to find Ultron before he's ready for us" Steve said

"Let's go save the world" Ivy smirked as everyone agreed

"Ivy you don't have to been involved in this" Clint told the enhanced "You can go back to your life before we dragged you into this"

"I want to help"

"Ivy"

"I want to help Clint. I've made so many mistakes in my life, I want to make up for some of them"

"If you're sure kiddo"

"I am"

"Then let's go save the world" Steve commanded

…..

 **Authors Note:** The Party was skipped over because it would have ended up being a million pages long and whatever I wrote was just ramblings, so I kind of cut it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Deadly Alliance

Taking a break from reading over the paper files Ivy slammed her head against the table repeatedly

"Stop trying to give yourself a concussion" Natasha chided as the rest of the Avengers came into the room looking solemn "You found Ultron?"

"No" Steve said as he showed everyone the tablet Maria had given him, before she went off to do her own work.

"What's this?" Tony asked as Thor roughly handed Stark the electronic item

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker"

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene just for us"

"Strucker's dead?" Ivy whispered to herself "Like dead dead?"

"Only one type of dead Tinkerbelle"

"He's dead"

"No matter how many times you say it he isn't going to come back as a zombie"

"It's weird. He's been my bogeyman for as long as I can remember, now I don't have one"

"Ultron can take his place" Clint muttered as he ruffled the blonde's hair

"This is a smokescreen" Natasha said as Tony handed her the tablet "Why leave a message when you've just given a speech?"

"Strucker knew something Ultron wanted us to miss" Steve said causing everyone to look at the former Hydra agent

"All the information on Strucker has been erased" the blonde said "Why do you think that I was reading paper files?"

"Well these people are all horrible" Bruce commented as the flipped through the files Ivy had handed out

"You don't work with a man who conducts human experiments if you have a conscience or a moral compass" Ivy retorted as she stopped on the image of Ulysses Klaw

"Wait I know that guy from back in the day, he operates off of the African coast in black market arms" Tony said as he looked over the teenagers shoulder, upon noticing the looks he was getting from Steve he continued "There are conventions, I met people. I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer it was all very Ahab"

"This?" Thor pointed to the mark on the man's neck

"That's a tattoo. I don't think he had it"

"No, those are tattoos, that's a brand"

"Anyone know what it means?" Clint asked as Bruce took the image and scanned it, before running it through a language translating program.

"The computer should know" Bruce responded as he sat in front of the screen "Ivy do you know him?"

"Reputation only" Ivy said as she continued to flip through files "I was kept pretty isolated from everyone else"

"Should have put an arrow between his eyes myself" Clint muttered under his breath causing Steve and Nat to give the archer a look.

"Found it. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief in a much less friendly way" Bruce said once the computer finished translating the symbol.

"What dialect?" Steve asked

"Wakanda?"

"If that guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods" Tony said to Steve, both men looking slightly panicked along with the petite blonde

"I thought your father said he got the last off it" Steve commented

"I don't follow what comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce asked as Ivy looked at the doctor and answered his question

"Vibranium"

"Where is that guy now?" Steve asked

"That I know"

"Where?"

"Salvage Yard off the African Coast"

"You sure?"

"He's done business there for the past couple of years" upon seeing the looks from everyone she extrapolated her sentence "People will talk about stuff they shouldn't when they think no one is listening"

"Everybody suit up and be on the jet in thirty minutes" Steve ordered so that everyone scattered to go get ready.

…..

Once getting to Klaw's cargo ship the team split up with Natasha and Clint going for the stealth option while Thor, Tony, Steve and Ivy went for the more direct approach, heading for a confrontation with Ultron.

"I don't understand, don't compare me with Stark" Ultron argued with Klaw "It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness"

"Aw junior, you're gonna break your old man's heart" Tony teased the robot while he, Thor, Ivy and Steve stood ahead of Ultron and the Maximoff twins on the metal bridge.

"If I have to"

"We don't have to break anything" Thor reasoned

"Clearly you've never made an omelette" Ultron said

"He beat me by one second" Tony ground out, while Ivy face palmed at how idiotic he was being

"This is funny Mr Stark" Pietro said gesturing to the Stark Industry weapons that Klaw had hoarded, the hatred for the billionaire clear "It's what comfortable, like old times"

"This was never my life"

"You two can still walk away from this" Steve told the twins, who just rolled their eyes

"Oh we will" Wanda smirked at the super solider

"I know you've suffered"

"Argh Captain American, god's righteous man, pretending you could live without war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but if I could, I would" Ultron groaned

"If you believe in peace let us keep it" Thor tried to reason again

"I think your confusing peace with quiet"

"Yeah-ha what's the vibranium for?" Tony cut in

"I'm glad you asked that because I want to take this time to explain my evil plan …" Ultron mocked as he blasted Tony into the wall, which led to everything

…

[Ivy and Pietro's talk – Pietro restrained by vines, Ivy goes off coms]

Once Pietro began to come to after being slammed into a wall by Thor's hammer and hit in the head by Captain America's shield, he found he couldn't move as there were vines keeping him in place.

"You won't be able to break free, it will regenerate before you can break it" the blonde enhanced said as she sat in front of silver haired Sokovian

"What do you want from me?" Pietro ground out as he attempted to break out

'Ivy what are you doing?' Clint's voice rang through the coms

"Playing a hunch" Ivy responded as she took her communicator out of her ear before looking at the man she had bound

"What do you want?" Pietro repeated as he stared into the girl's eyes.

"Who are you?" Ivy asked ignoring the look he was giving her "You know, you answer my questions and I'll let you go"

"… Pietro Maximoff"

"That wasn't so hard was it? Now I don't feel like beating around the bush, why did you join - "

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"You're name?"

"Ivy"

"Full name"

"Ivy"

"Full name"

"I'm just Ivy. I don't have a last name"

"Why?"

"Don't remember it"

"Why?"

"I'm asking the questions now" Ivy cut off the pointless conversation "Why did you volunteer for Strucker's experiments?"

"Revenge"

"For your parents death? I saw your records"

"Records are only part of the story" Pietro spat "They only give you part of the picture"

"Then give me the full picture" Ivy prodded as she skewered a robot with a vine

"The four of us were eating a meal, we were happy. Then the first shell hit, caused a giant hole in the floor, our parents go in, I grab Wanda and roll under the bed. Second shell hits, but it doesn't go off. It just sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces with one word painted on the side. Stark. Tony Stark killed my family"

Ivy stayed still after Pietro had told her of his past, not saying a word as the vines binding him fell away from him, as Ivy was slammed into by one of Klaw's lackeys.

"You bloody asshole" Ivy muttered as a vine slammed the lackey into the wall and Pietro sped off "That was a nice talk, you silver haired jackass"

"IVY WHY DID YOU GO OFF COMS!?" Clint's voice shouted as the blonde put hers back in her ear

"Needed to do something without involving everyone"

"Barton stop shouting at Tinkerbelle" Tony called out

"What'd I miss?"

"Nat, Captain and Thor have all been hit by the Maximoff girl's powers" Clint informed as he shot another one of Ultron's minions.

"They are going to be coming down from the worst trip ever then"

"Not helpful"

"Wasn't trying to be, just being honest"

"Done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan" Clint said as he attacked Wanda with an electrically charged arrow.

"What?"

"Maximoff girl tri – oww"

"Clint you alright?"

"Yeah you better run. I'm fine Ivy, Maximoff's have left the building"

"Natasha I could really use a lullaby" Tony called out as he attempted to chase a rampaging Hulk

"That's not going to happen for a while. The whole team is down, you've got no backup" Clint said as he and Ivy attempted to get everyone who was mind-zapped back to the jet and get as far away as possible.

"Are you sure?"

"Tony, there coming out of Wanda's illusions" Ivy said as she attempted to help Steve make it back to the jet while carrying his shield "You and I both know it messes with you"

"I guess I'm calling in Veronica then"

"Who the hell is Veronica?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Farm and a Normal Life

Iron Man and the Hulk's fight had gone viral with reporters going on about the damage done to the city.

"The news is loving you guys, nobody else is" Maria said as she video called the team, mainly talking to Tony, while everyone isolated themselves from each other "There has been no official call for Banner's arrest but it's in the air"

"Stark relief foundation?" the billionaire asked as Ivy curled up into a ball near Clint, remembering the words that Pietro had spoken ' _Tony Stark killed my family_ ' as it replayed through her mind on a loop.

"So what was the hunch you were playing?" Clint asked the blonde "I take that it didn't pay off"

"I understand why they did it" Ivy mumbled, not looking at the archer "Why they went so far for revenge"

"You wanted answers?"

"Why would anyone want to serve a homicidal maniac?"

"They want revenge"

"Obviously, Ultron gave them the chance for that. So are we there yet?"

"Where?"

"Wherever you're flying us to"

'No"

"How about now?"

"Still no Ivy"

"Now?"

"I'll tell you when we get there?"

"Are we nearly there?"

"No, go take a nap"

"Don't want to"

"I swear you are worse than a five year old"

"Can I fly the jet?"

"After that stunt with the truck? No way in hell" Clint laughed "Now rest up"

"Fine" Ivy mumbled as she curled up away from the archer after sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey you want to switch out?" Tony asked Clint after he hung up on Maria and Ivy had fallen asleep.

"No I'm good. If you want to get some kip now's a good time, cause were still a few hours out"

"A few hours out from where?"

"A safe house"

"She's sleeping?"

"Used her powers more in the past of days than she has the entire month"

…..

"Everyone out of the ship" Clint said as he encouraged everyone out of the jet, though they were still feeling the after effects from the battle.

"Sleepy" Ivy mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and they walked towards the house on a farm.

"What is this place?" Thor asked as the group headed towards the front door

"A safe house" Tony retorted

"Let's hope" Clint responded opening the door "Honey I'm home"

"Honey?" Ivy asked Steve who just shrugged his shoulders as a pregnant woman came in and kissed Clint

"Hi, we have company. Sorry I didn't call ahead"

"This is an agent of some kind" Tony deadpanned as he watched the scene unfold

"Gentlemen and Ivy, this is Laura. My wife"

"I know all of your names" Laura smiled at the group while the sound of footsteps approached

"Oh incoming"

"DADDY!" two kids called as they hugged the archer

"Did you bring Aunty Nat?" the little girl said as she let go of her father

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Natasha smiled as she picked up the little girl, while Ivy just stared at the scene unfolding in front of her

"Sorry for barging in on you" Steve apologised to Laura

"Yeah we would have called ahead but we were bust having no idea that you existed" Tony sarcastically commented, resulting in a jab to the side from the blonde.

"Yeah well Fury set this up when I joined. Kept it off SHIELD's files and I'd like to keep it that way" Clint explained

"No need to explain it" Steve said "You wanted to protect your family"

Everyone hung out on their own around the house Steve and Tony were outside, Natasha and Bruce had gone to the room they were sharing, Ivy sat on the railing outside and Thor had taken off on his own while Clint spent time with his family.

…..

"Would you ever something like this in the future?" Clint asked as he watched the blonde splitting firewood with her powers away from Steve and Tony who were having a wood chopping competition/argument.

"To split firewood for a living? Not really" Ivy responded as the wood she had split began to form different shapes

"The family thing"

"Never thought about it"

"Never?"

"When I was thirteen, I had the idea of a knight in shining armour taking me away from Hydra and we'd live happily ever happened"

"What happened?"

"I got an old man with a bow and arrow instead"

"Behave, you could have it one day"

"Maybe if I meet the right guy"

"Maybe if the Maximoff boy with the 'cute accent' stopped trying to kill us" – cue piece of wood aiming at the assassin's head "Watch it Ivy, you could take someone's eye out with tat"

"Oops" Ivy shrugged as she finished the statue the Eiffel Tower, before dismantling it and stacking the pieces in a neat pile.

"Was there any reason you destroyed your statue?"

"Boredom, using my powers takes my mind off of things"

"You'll be fine kiddo" Clint said as he placed a hand on the girls shoulder before heading back inside.

…..

After dinner Clint was doing the dishes, while Steve leant against the wall and everyone else was sat at the table while Ella (Clint's daughter) ran around handing out paintings to the team.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts they all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with I don't think it's just one thing" Fury said.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked as he leant against the wall

"He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy multiplies faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though"

"Still after launch codes?" Tony asked

"Yes he is, but he's not making any headway"

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare"

"Well I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that"

"Nexus?" Steve asked

"I thought you were all caught up on everything Gramps" Ivy teased the super soldier, rolling her eyes as the Captain glared at her.

"It's the world's internet hub in Oslo, every bite of data flows through there" Bruce said, ignoring the blonde's jab at Steve.

"So what they say?" Clint asked from the sink

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed" Fury informed

"By who?"

"Parties unknown"

"We have an ally?" Natasha asked sounding hopeful

"Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still I'd pay holding money to know who it is."

"However the enemy of my enemy is my friend" Ivy responded

"I might need to visit Oslo, find our unknown" Tony said

"Well this is a good time boss, but I was kinda hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that" Natasha told the former SHIELD director.

"I do, I have you. Back in the day I had eyes everywhere and ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are back on earth with our wit and our will to save the world" Fury said looking straight at the team "Ultron said the Avengers are the only thing him and his mission, whether he admits it his mission is global destruction. All this laid in a grave so stand, outwit the platinum bastard"

"Steve doesn't like that kind of language" Natasha joked

"You know what Romanov" Steve began

"What does Ultron want though?" Ivy interjected

"To become better, better than us" Steve answered "He keeps building bodies"

"Person bodies, the human force is inefficient, but he keeps coming back to it"

"You two programmed him to protect the human race" Natasha threw in sarcastically "You amazingly failed"

"Don't kick the boys when there down Nat" Ivy smirked

"He doesn't need to protect it, they need to evolve Ultron's going to evolve" Bruce said

"How?" Fury asked the doctor

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"

"No, why?"

"The machine that fixed Clint" Ivy pieced together "Is it possible to use it to create a weapon?"

"Most definitely"

"Then you need to find her" Fury said as Steve went into Captain America mode

"Clint, Natasha and Ivy, you're with me. Tony's gone to the nexus and Fury is taking Bruce back to the tower"

"We have to stop Ultron before he can make a weapon we can't beat" Clint spoke up as they all head back to the jet "Before he destroys the planet"

"Let's go boys" Natasha said as she slung her arm around Ivy's shoulder.

 **Authors Note:**

Haha three chapters up within two minutes of each other, I type so fast (or forget that I forgot to put them up)

Pietro is in the next chapter, with some proper interaction between him and Ivy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: New Alliance

…

After finding out what Ultron was really planning to do Pietro carried Wanda away from the lab and into the streets of Seoul.

"Shit" Pietro snapped once he stopped running and punched the wall

"This is our fault" Wanda whispered as she leant against the wall

…..

"Ivy, eyes on Steve" Clint ordered the blonde who was flying above the city, following the super soldier as he went inside the lab.

"You want me to go inside with him?" Ivy asked

"No, wait outside unless I call you" Steve responded to the question for the archer "Dr. Cho!"

"He's uploading himself into the body" Dr Cho's voice weakly answered

"Where?"

"The real power is inside the cradle. The gem. Its power is uncontainable, you can't just blow it up. You have to get the cradle to Stark"

"First I have to find it"

"Go"

"You guys copy that?"

"We did" Clint answered

"Loud and clear" Ivy said as she flew higher up to get a better vantage point

"We got a private jet taking off across town, no manifest that could be him" Natasha spoke up as she looks

"There. It's the same truck from the lab" Clint called out as he followed the truck "Right above you Cap by the bridge. It's them, we got three with the cradle and one in the cab. I could take out the driver"

"Negative, if it crashes the gem could level the city" Steve ordered "we need to draw out Ultron. Ivy"

"Following the murder – bot" the blonde sighed as she trailed the truck only to see Steve get blasted out the back of it.

"Well he's definitely unhappy" Steve muttered as he held on to the vehicle "I'm going to try keep him that way"

"You're not a match for him Captain" Clint said over the coms as he saw Steve manage to get onto the top of the truck.

"Thanks Barton"

"You know what's in the cradle?" Ultron asked as he tried to blast the super soldier "The power to make real change and that terrifies you"

"I wouldn't call it a comfort"

"Next time that someone creates a killer robot hell bent on world domination, can they make one that doesn't talk so much" Ivy commented as she flew closer to the truck

"I'll take it under advisement" Clint muttered under his breathe "Shall I pass it on to Stark and Banner?"

"Please do"

"Clint can you draw out the guards?" Natasha asked after she tossed Steve his shield

"Let's find out" Clint said as he shot at the robots from the quinjet

"Have fun Nat" Ivy told the redhead as she tried to restrain Ultron with vines only for him to blast the blonde's wing

"Ivy you okay?" Steve called out as he slammed Ultron with his shield and into a moving train carriage while Ivy landed on the roof of said carriage and retracted her wings back to their original position.

"I'm fine, I'm just grounded for a little while"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Cap keep him occupied" Natasha called out as Ivy stood up and made her way to the inside of the carriage.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Steve asked as Ivy heard the man take a hit

"Get hit by a robot?" Ivy asked as she made it inside and landed a hit to Ultron

"Stop showing off"

"I'm not"

"The vines wrapping around Ultron's neck and limbs?"

"Restraints"

"Will that work?"

"Not for long, hit him with the shield again" Ivy snapped before Ultron was slammed into away from the two by a blue blur and caged by glowing red metal

"Please don't do this" Ultron pleaded with the twins who had shown up

"What choice do we have?" Wanda asked as she blasted Ultron, who in turn blasted a hole through the entirety of the train causing it to derail and then fly off after the cradle.

"You still grounded Ivy?" Steve questioned the blonde who just nodded causing him to look at Pietro "Civilians in our way" and as the silver haired man ran off he looked at the two females "Can you two slow it down?"

"We can try" Ivy answered as vines came out of the ground and tried to anchor the train in place while Wanda used her powers to stop the trains wheels while Steve headed to the front of the train "This better work"

"It will" Wanda responded as she focused on stopping the train before the jolt of it stopping caused the two to stumble.

"What do you know it did stop" Ivy said as she stepped out of the carriage after Wanda ran to find her twin "Steve you okay?"

"I'm fine and you?" the male's voice rang through the coms,

"Just peachy. Where does that phrase come from anyway? Why a peach?"

"Not now Ivy"

"Fine" the blonde responded before she tried to contact everyone else on the team.

…..

"I'm fine, just need to take a minute" Pietro breathed as he sat on a crate while Wanda stood next to him.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one" Steve told the twins who both got very defensive

"The cradle did you get it?" Wanda asked

"Stark will take care of it"

"No he won't"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy"

"He will do anything to make things right" Wanda said as Steve went to communicate with the rest of the avengers

"That won't work" Ivy told the group as she came up to them "No one is answering"

"What do you mean?" Steve questioned

"Coms are all offline"

"That isn't good"

"Ultron can't tell the difference between protecting the world and saving it. Where do you think he gets that?" Wanda interrupted

"We need to get back to the tower" Steve said "All of us"

"We need to stop Ultron, before he annihilates the planet and everyone on it"

"We need to get back then"

"One question" Ivy commented "HOW do we get back? Clint to the jet"

"…."

"Either of you two have any ideas?" Ivy asked the twins "Since soldier boy has no clue"

"You are an odd one" Pietro told the blonde who just shrugged and elbowed him in the side

"Not the worst thing I've been called"

"Let's just find a way back" Steve commented as he split up Pietro and Ivy.

 **Authors Note:** Does anyone else wonder how Pietro, Steve and Wanda get from Seoul to the Tower in the movie if Clint took the jet or is it just me


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: A Vision and Heading Off

Tony and Bruce were currently working on uploading JARVIS' matrix into the body that Ultron had created however there were a few glitches with the problem

"This framework is not compatible" Tony sighed as he tried to find a way to make up for his mistakes.

"The genetic coding is at 97%. You have got upload the schematic in the next three minutes" Bruce informed

"I'm going to say this once" Steve's voice rang out as he, Ivy and the Maximoff twins entered the lab

"How about nonce?" Tony countered looking at the group

"Shut it down!"

"Nope. Not gonna happen"

"You don't know what you're doing?" Wanda told the two geniuses, who glared at her and Pietro.

"And you do? She's not in your head?" Bruce questioned

"I know you're angry"

"Oh were way passed that, I could choke the life out of you and not change a shade" Bruce snarled at the female Maximoff

"Banner after everything that's happened" Steve began

"Is nothing compared to what's coming" Tony interrupted

"You don't know what's in there" Wanda informed the eccentric billionaire, while Pietro ran around and unplugged the cradle from the power source.

"No, no go on. You were saying?" he asked Iron Man before a bullet came up from the ground, breaking the glass he was standing on and causing him to fall through the floor.

"Pietro!"

"What you didn't see that coming?" Clint's voice rang out as Ivy ran to the hole in the floor and looked down to see Clint standing over the speedster "You okay Ivy?"

"I'm fine" Ivy answered "Pietro you alright down there?"

"Why do you care what happens to him?"

"We came to a … understanding"

"Because you think he's cute?"

"You think I'm cute?" Pietro interjected as the blonde waved her hand dismissively

"Because we need all the help we can get in the fight against Ultron and it was Steve's idea not mine" Ivy responded "Plus Tony and Bruce are trying to build another robot"

"Another one?"

"Yeah and gahh"

"Crazy Girl you alright?" Pietro called up as he got off the ground

"I'd be getting out of area where the team is trying to kill each other" Ivy said as she dodged a blast of lightening "Oh damn"

"Why?" Clint asked as he grabbed his bow and arrow

"Thor just brought the robot to life and it just attacked him"

…

"I am very sorry that was … odd. Thank you" the android said as it floated a couple of feet above the ground after attacking the demigod.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asked as they stood around the android

"I've had a vision, a whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its centre is that" Thor informed as he pointed at the gem on the android's forehead.

"What? The gem?" Banner asked

"It's the mind stone, it's one of the infinity six infinity stones. The greatest powers in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities"

"Then why would you bring - ?"

"Because Stark is right"

"Please don't say that" Ivy muttered under her breathe "It means it really is the end of the world" this statement caused Pietro to chuckle slightly

"The avengers cannot defeat Ultron, not alone" the android said

"Why does your vision sound like JARVIS?" Steve inquired

"We reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new"

"I think I've had my fill of new"

"You think I'm a child of Ultron" the android deadpanned

"You're not?"

"I'm not Ultron, I'm not JARVIS, I am, I am"

"A vision" Ivy filled in as Wanda took a couple of steps toward the 'Vision'

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation" she informed Vision

"Look again" Vision told her

"Her seal of approval means jack to me" Clint broke into the conversation

"What about mine Clint?" Ivy asked the archer "Does my approval mean anything to you? I believe her"

"Ivy don't"

"Their powers, the horrors in our head, Ultron himself all came from the mind stone and is nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side -" Thor said

"Is it? Are you on our side?" Steve questioned Vision

"I don't think it's that simple" was all he answered as he looked at the group

"Then explain it to us" Ivy spoke

"I am on the side of life, Ultron isn't. He will end it all"

"What is he waiting for?" Tony asked

"You"

"Where?" Bruce questioned

"Sokovia, he's got Nat there too" Clint informed

"If were wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be …" Steve began

"What will you do?" Vision asked "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique. And he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth. So he must be destroyed—every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the 'Net. We have to act now, and not one of us can do it without the other. Maybe I am a monster…I don't think I would know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me" the android had been pacing and before he finished his speech he handed Thor his hammer "But we need to go"

Upon seeing the red android picking up the hammer that no one had been able to lift everyone froze as Thor held onto the hammer before saying "Right. Well done"

"Three minutes get what you need" Steve ordered as everyone scattered "Ivy take care of the Maximoff's"

"Let's go get you two ready for battle" Ivy said as she linked her arm with Wanda and Pietro's and led them to the locker room

"Wow" Wanda said as she entered the room lined with weapons, clothing and gadgets

"That was my reaction when Nat brought me here before Sokovia. Grab what you're going to need"

"What about you?" Pietro asked as the girl grabbed the outfit Natasha had left for her before the party

"I have an outfit. Now get changed"

…

" _Got a present for you Ivy" Natasha said as she handed a box to the teenager_

" _You didn't need to Natasha" Ivy smiled as she took the gift from the assassin_

" _Open it" Natasha commanded as the blonde opened the box to reveal a black catsuit like the redhead._

" _Nat, thank you but I'm not going on anymore missions"_

" _Just in case"_

" _Still can't wear it if I'm going on a mission. It has a back, I won't be able to fly"_

" _Turn it over" Natasha rolled her eyes as the blonde looked at the back, where a space where her wings/tattoo was._

" _Thank you Natasha"_

…

"Everybody ready?" Ivy asked as they stood in front of the quinjet

"As ready as we're ever going to be" Clint responded "Anyone who wants to back out, now's the time"

"Not happening old man" Pietro told Clint as he appeared next to the pair before turning to Ivy "That's a good look for you Crazy Girl"

"Oi, back off kid"

"Pietro stop it" Wanda told her brother, who didn't listen and kept antagonising Clint as he decided to twist a lock of the blonde's hair before a kick in the shin from Wanda ended that method of teasing.

"Let the boys have their fun before we go off to fight" Ivy smiled before Steve got everyone into the jet.

"Let the fight begin" Tony smirked once the jet took off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Battle

After splitting up to rescue Natasha, find out what Ultron was planning, evacuating the city and allowing Tony to destroy his creation.

"Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability, you rise only to fall. You avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from my computers, turn my own flesh against me it means nothing. When the dust settles the only thing living in this world will be metal" Ultron monologues from above Sokovia as his robot minions attacked the city

"You know I'm starting to agree with you Ivy" Clint told the blonde enhanced "Evil robots shouldn't talk"

"I'd focus more on the robots attacking us, rather than Ivy's comments" Steve snapped as he smashed a robot in the head with his shield.

"Countries shouldn't fly boys, can we focus on that rather than all the stuff I say" Ivy said as she rolls her eyes and impaled three robots

"You mean like the Maximoff kid being cute?" Clint teased as he aimed an exploding arrow at robots climbing up the side of the country

"You think I'm cute Crazy Lady?" Pietro threw in his own two cents to the conversation

"Wanda incoming!" Ivy called via coms from her position in the sky as she saw several robots flying towards the dark haired enhanced

"Thanks for the heads up" Wanda thanked her as she used her powers to slam the robots together in a pile of scrap metal "He's not going to let the comment go though"

"I'll explain it when we survive this … over coffee" Ivy teased as Wanda rolled her eyes upon seeing her twins smirking face

"You got a deal Crazy Lady"

"Stark you worry about bringing the city back safety. The rest of us have one job, tear these things about" Steve interrupted over the coms "You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed … walk it off"

…..

The battle between the Avengers and Ultron's minions continued on as the country of Sokovia continued to rise higher into the sky. Clint and Wanda were avoiding the attack from the robots in a rundown building while the enhanced was getting a pep talk from the master assassin.

"I'm going back out there 'cuz it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. Doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good. I'll send your brother to come find you. But if you step out that door… _you are an Avenger."_ Clint told Wanda as he went back into the fight while the dark haired girl sat frozen before she slowly stood up and exited the building to destroy several of Ultron's minions "Guess you're an avenger now kid"

…

Steve, Ivy, Natasha and Thor were in near the bridge fighting of the area where the main concentration of robots were. The blonde was wrapping vines around the robots and tossing them into other robots while Steve used his shield to smash them into pieces, Thor was beating them with Mjolnir and Natasha was breaking them into different pieces.

"We're all clear here" Clint's voice came of the coms

"We are not clear. We are very not clear" Steve responded as he impaled a robot with the shield.

"All right coming up to you"

"Keep up old man" Pietro's voice called as he slipped past the archer, as he carried his sister towards the rest of the team.

"Nobody would know, nobody. The last I saw of him Ultron was sitting on him, yeah he'll be missed, that quick little bastard"

"Clint stop mumbling to yourself and come help us" Natasha scolded as she led people to safety and out of the line of fire.

….

"You doing alright Crazy Lady?" Pietro asked the blonde after he saved her from one of Ultron's robots sneak attacks

"I'm doing alright, you?" Ivy asked as another robot got ripped to shreds

"Been better"

"Has anyone figured out a way to bring this city down yet?" Ivy asked as she opened her wings again

"That is weird"

"Says the guy with super speed"

"It hurt?"

"Not unless something hits them, there connected to my central nervous system" Ivy informed as she flew up "Meet you near the bridge, majority of them are over that way"

"See you there Ivy" Pietro smirked before running off.

…

After getting as many people to safety as they could Steve and Natasha went back into the field as the super soldier asked for a way out of the situation "Stark what you got?"

"Oh nothing great, maybe a way to blow up the city" Tony informed as Ivy landed on solid ground next to Pietro "That'll keep it from impacting the city, if you guys can get clear"

"I asked for a solution not an escape plan" Steve snapped at the Iron Man

"Impact radius gets bigger every second, you'll have to make a choice"

"Cap these people are going nowhere" Natasha told the Captain as they along with the blonde fairy and silver haired enhanced stared off into the sky "If Stark finds a way to blow this rock"

"Not until everyone's safe" Steve said

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there, theres no math there"

"I'm not leaving thus rock with one civilian on it"

"I didn't say we should leave, there are worst ways to go"

"Ivy you could get out of here" Clint said over the coms causing the blonde to freeze "You could fly away, make it off this rock"

"Not happening Clint, I'm not letting everyone up here die while I run away" Ivy snapped

"Ivy"

"You are the closest thing I have to a father Clint, the only person who has ever looked out for me. I was supposed to die two years ago, ever since I've survived I have been living on borrowed time. Time for the debt to be collected, besides it's a pretty view"

"Glad you like the view Tinkerbelle, it's about to get even better" Fury's voice rang over the coms as the Hellicarrier came into view "Nice right? Cleared all of the mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty but she'll do"

"Fury you son of a bitch" Steve said causing the females to give him a shocked look

"You kiss your mother with that mouth"

"This is SHIELD?" Pietro asked Ivy as she noticed the bullet graze on his arm and placed her hand on the wound

"This is what SHIELD's supposed to be" Steve answered for the blonde as leaves wrapped around the silver haired man's wounds

"This is not so bad. What are you doing Crazy Lady?"

"It's a plant that heals wounds" Ivy informed "Well small-ish wounds. No one has gotten shot on the missions these past couple of days"

"I did" Clint argued with the blonde via coms.

"That wasn't a bullet wound, it was a wound the size of a baseball and I was unconscious. It's used for minor wounds not a giant hole in someone's stomach"

"Let's get everyone out here" Steve commanded as the flying life rafts arrived at near the city while the team worked on getting people out of the area.

…..

The battle raged on as the team showed down with Ultron in the church before leaving Wanda and Ivy to guard the vibranium core while Thor and Tony got into position and the other's evacuated the remaining civilians, with Pietro hanging back.

"Get the people on the boats" Wanda commanded her twin with the blonde ripped a robot in half

"I'm not going to leave you here" Pietro responded

"I can handle this" cue the Sokovian female enhanced destroying one of Ultron's minions "Come back for me when everyone is on the boats, not before. You understand?"

"You know I'm twelve minutes older than you"

"Go"

"You two are really close" Ivy told Wanda as the blonde covered the core in vines, shielding it from view "just in case one breaks through"

"He's the only family I have" Wanda told the younger girl as they destroyed several robots "Up top"

"On it" Ivy smirked as she flew above the church and attacked the evil robots until she was distracted by Wanda letting out a blast of telekinetic energy allowing the robot the perfect opportunity to blast her back – where her wings were – before she fell to the ground in agony before gasping out her question to the telekinetic girl "Wanda are you alright?"

"He's dead" Wanda whispered over and over as she took off to where she knew Ultron was, leaving the blonde laying on the ground, as she entered the destroyed train carriage

"Wanda … if you stay here, you'll die" Ultron told his former ally as she glared at the robot who had taken away her only living relative.

"I just did. Do you want to know how it felt?" Wanda snarled at the megalomaniac as she used her powers to remove his core/heart out of his chest "It felt like that". The dark haired female froze as she felt the country begin it's crash course with earth, only for Vision to swoop in and save her. "Where's Ivy?"

"Relax kid, Point break has Tinkerbelle" Tony responded as he swerved to avoid the falling debris as those able to fly landed on the Hellicarrier, the second Wanda was on solid ground she collapsed to her knees and sobbed as the blonde wrapped her arms around the girls shoulder, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Losses and Revival

After getting the citizens of Sokovia back to safety the rest of the Avengers and SHIELD agents stayed aboard the hellicarrier. Each person was dealing with everything that had happened in their own way, Natasha was staring blankly out of one of the carriers many windows, Tony was finding anything to distract himself from the reality of what happened, Steve was beating up a punching bag, Thor and Clint had isolated themselves, Vision had gone to kill the last remaining copy of Ultron while Ivy just sat still and let Wanda cry on her shoulder.

"Will they survive this?" Maria asked as she and Fury stood away from the team and watched how they were acting.

"I don't know"

"Shouldn't we tell them?"

"Not yet. Dr Cho said that the chances were slim at best, we can't give them false hope" Fury said "They believe there is a chance that he can pull through and he doesn't, they'll be worse off than they are at the moment"

"Did you know she could do that?"

"Not a clue"

"Do you believe she knows the potential of what she can do?"

"She's afraid of what she can do. She believes that if she fully utilises her power she'll be the monster Hydra wanted her to be"

"I'm worried about her, anyway Dr. Cho wants to see you" Maria told her boss who just walked towards the infirmary where several doctors and nurses were frantically going around a room trying to save the man on the table.

"Director Fury you came" Helen Cho said when she saw the man who brought her abroad "He's beginning to stabilise"

"So he'll live then?"

"His body heals faster than a normal person's, mix in the cradle and the plant Ivy made, chances are he'll survive"

"He's a lucky bastard then"

"He's riddled with bullet holes, I doubt lucky is the correct term"

"He survived those bullets" Fury pointed out "I'll go tell his sister that her brother isn't dead"

"That should be good news for her" Helen Cho said as Fury walked out "He should wake up within the next couple of days"

…

Wanda didn't know how long she stayed leant against Ivy's shoulder or how long she'd been crying "I'm sorry for leaving you alone near the core" she whispered

"Under the circumstances it was understandable" Ivy said as she rubbed the Sokovian girl's back

"How are your wings?"

"Completely shredded, I'm not flying for a while"

"Sorry"

"You didn't shoot a laser beam at me"

""

"Miss Maximoff can we talk" Fury called out, what should have been a question coming out more like a demand from the former director of SHIELD "You should head to the infirmary"

"I am not injured"

"But Pietro's going to want you with him when he wakes up"

"But he's …" Wanda trailed off as the rest of the team gathered around

"How is that possible?" Natasha asked as Wanda ran towards the infirmary

"He's one lucky bastard" Fury said as the aura of despair surrounding those in the room disappearing "It'll be a while before he's alright but until then he's stable"

"He's going to live?" Clint asked the director to be met with a nod from the man "Kid's going to be fine then, he's too stubborn to die"

…

 **Authors Note:** The plant Ivy placed on Pietro was a super - enhanced version of Yarrow which can assist in the stopping of bleeding.

Also the chapter is short just because its main purpose is to show that/how Pietro survived.

Also Pietro is still alive (does happy dance in the corner)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven: Date

It had taken two days for the team to be dropped off of the Avenger's Tower and they were taking the time to recuperate from the battle they had won. Clint had left after he was given the all clear from Dr Cho, going back to his home to see his family while the others rested. The day after getting settled into the tower was the day the Pietro Maximoff woke up, almost completely healed and spent every free moment when not being tested by doctors zipping around the tower nearly giving those he just appeared in front of a heart attack. The silver hair speedster had also taken to hanging around with Ivy

…

"So you busy at the moment?" Pietro asked the blonde who was in her makeshift greenhouse growing a rosebush

"Not really, why?" Ivy questioned as she made the white roses fully bloom

"I owe you a coffee"

"Ah, figured you forget about that"

"Not a chance Crazy Girl, now let's go" Pietro smirked as she was picked up and sped the pair off.

"Wanda was right about you, you are impatient" Ivy told the silver haired man as he came to a stop and put her on the ground "so you have a plan for this date?"

"Come on"

"Alright speedy let's go"

"Glad you agreed" Pietro told the girl as he grabbed her hand and began to lead her to their destination, a small Italian restaurant. "Barton said you liked Italian"

"Love Italian, how'd you find this place?"

"Ran around New York a couple of times, seemed like a good place to take you"

"Let's go then" Ivy smiled as she linked her arm through Pietro's and headed into the restaurant.

…

"Wanda where's Pietro?" Steve asked the dark haired girl who was reading one of the books she had found around the tower while everyone else was sat on the couches talking/resting.

"On a date with Ivy" was the girl's blunt answer

"He asked her out?" Natasha questioned as she stared at the enhanced, the rest of the team perking up and paying attention to the conversation.

"Bout damn time" Tony smirked "He's spent the past couple of days following her around like a puppy"

"They should have a good time"

"Don't even think about it Stark" Steve glared at the billionaire

"Think about what Capsicle?" Tony asked, a fake innocent smile gracing his features

"Hacking into security cameras to spy on Pietro and Ivy's date"

"I would never"

"Stark you spy on them you are a dead man" Natasha deadpanned as she glared at the Iron Man

…

"You really slammed Barton into a tree?" Pietro laughed as Ivy took a sip of her drink averting her eyes "Any reason?"

"He scared the daylights out of me when he appeared out of nowhere holding a bow and arrow" Ivy blushed "It was just a reflex"

"Remind me not to startle you in the future"

"That was when I was on the run from Hydra, I was pretty skittish back then"

"Still are"

"You try having a man appear in front of you out of nowhere, it'll make anyone slightly skittish"

"Got to keep you on your feet"

"True. So we've covered all the mandatory first date boring stuff -"

"We covered most of that when we were saving the world"

"That made this easier. Why did you ask me out though Pietro?"

"Because you said you'd explain why you thought I was cute over coffee"

"In the middle of a battle that you nearly died in" Ivy deadpanned "Why are you boys so focused on what I say?"

"Curiosity. Answer the question"

"Alright then. A few weeks ago I was getting shot at by these Hydra lunatics before I was tackled to the ground by a blur - "

"Ivy"

"If that blur hadn't of tackled me I would be dead with a bullet hole on my forehead, the first words the man who save my life said to me was 'You didn't see that coming?' in an incredibly sexy accent"

"I wasn't trying to save you then" Pietro said as he looked away from the blonde, who reached out and held his hand "So grateful that it did though."

"Pietro you saved my life, whether inadvertently or not. I'm here today because of you"

"And I'll protect you in the future"

"Come on, let's get some fresh air" Ivy told her date as she pulled him out of the restaurant after paying for the meal. After leaving, the two wandered around New York for a couple of hours just having fun, something neither of them had been able to do in a while, Pietro due to his anger due to his parent's death and Ivy's was her inability to have a normal life due to her past with Hydra.

…

By the time that Pietro and Ivy made it back to the Tower they were met with the Avenger's waiting for them to return home.

"So how'd the date go?" Tony asked as they entered before dodging a swipe to the back of the head from the Black Widow "I was just asking"

"It was a good date" Ivy smiled as Pietro tightened his hold on her waist

"Really, did Sonic get lucky?" Tony smirked as Ivy went as red as Wanda's jacket while she tried to stop Pietro from ripping the billionaires throat out.

"Wanda a little help here"

"Pietro stop it" Wanda told her brother who was cursing at Tony in his native tongue "He wasn't being serious, he was just messing with you. He doesn't think what you're saying"

"He insults my girlfriend again, he is dead" Pietro snarled as the two enhanced let the man go once he calmed down.

"Just a joke Speedy, no need to get so emotional" Tony smirked as the speedster pulled Ivy into an embrace

"Tony stop winding him up" Rhodey told his best friend "Those two had a nice afternoon, don't ruin it for them"

….

 **Authors Notes** : I want to thank all of you who reviewed and commented this story. It makes me so happy Hope you enjoy the story.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Relationship, Threats, Talks and Nightmares

Over the next few days the team was quickly adapting to each other, a lot of the lessons were not learnt the easy way though. The main one was that Pietro was not allowed energy or caffeinated drinks, a lesson that Wanda had warned them against and the team wished they had listened too, as it had taken him five hours to crash into a wall and knock himself out. The other lesson was to knock before entering and not sneak up on people, Natasha and Clint (who was back from the farm for the time being) would shoot at people while Wanda and Ivy would use their powers on the intruder/culprit (Pietro and Tony being their main targets).

…..

Pietro was currently sat on the couch with Ivy curled up into his side while they watched a couple of movies, enjoying the small moments of peace until the next lunatic came along and tried to take over the world.

"This movie sucks" Ivy deadpanned as she curled further into the speedster's side

"Thank god. I thought you enjoying this" Pietro said as he changed the DVD with another "This should hopefully be better"

"Hopefully this one is better"

"Here's hoping, if not we can just make out"

"I have to leave soon, so … maybe when I get back"

…

"I was only gone for a few days and they get together?" Clint asked Wanda as he searched the cupboards for the something to eat "How did that happen?"

"He asked her out" Wanda responded "Apparently they had a good date and it just happened

"She's happy, that's all that matters"

"Fury asked us to join the Avengers, we agreed"

"So you and Pietro are becoming Avengers? Congrats"

"Thank you. Well I have to go steal my brother's girlfriend"

"Why?"

"Ivy has agreed to take me shopping, I can't steal Ivy and Natasha's clothes forever" Wanda informed as she went to find the blonde "Oh and when I said us I also meant Ivy"

"WHAT?!"

…..

"Fury did you ask Ivy to join the Avengers?" Clint growled at the former SHIELD director "she has a normal life ahead of her"

"A life she isn't happy in Agent Barton" Fury responded, not at all phased by the angry assassin "She was raised to be a weapon for Hydra, she can't adapt to a normal life"

"She just graduated from high school Fury"

"I gave her a choice, she made the decision on her own"

….

Once he had talked too Fury about Ivy's joining the Avenger's he punched a hole in the wall in anger

"I thought that was what punching bags are for" Pietro's voice rang out "Not Stark's walls"

"Ivy wants to join the Avengers along with you and your sister" Clint ground out

"She mentioned something like that"

"Did you …?"

"Her idea"

"You hurt her kid, and I will make you wish that you died in Sokovia" Clint threatened "Regardless of whether you saved my life or not"

"I won't hurt her, I'll protect her. I do and I will stand still long enough for you to hit me"

….

After getting back from shopping with Wanda the two dumped the bags in the Scarlet Witch's room, having gone and got dinner before they headed back to the Tower.

"You are a way easier person to shop with than Nat" Ivy commented "You don't force me to try dresses on at gunpoint"

"That would make an interesting trip" Wanda chucked as she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling "You and Pietro huh?"

"Yeah"

"I'm glad for the two of you"

"You are?"

"Pietro thinks a lot of you, he really likes you"

"I like him too" Ivy smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed "He makes me feel… normal"

"Normal?"

"Like we didn't just stop an evil robot from taking over the world and we don't have these powers. We're just two people in a relationship"

"That's all you need to be" Wanda smiled as the blonde got of the bed and to her own room "You hurt him and I will end you"

"Guess it's a good thing I don't plan on hurting him then"

…

 _Trying to break the chains around her wrist Ivy tugged on the metal, her finger's pulling at the surface as she tried to break free._

" _Place her on the chair" a man's voice rang out, before the blonde was picked up and placed on a large reclined chair, her hands and feet bound to the arm rest and legs._

" _Stop this" Ivy ground out as she glared at Strucker while he had one of the scientist tighten one of the restraints before he started drawing blood from the girl._

" _Find her limits" Strucker ordered as he walked out of the room_

" _Please don't do this"_

" _Don't bother kid, I'm following Strucker's orders" the scientist said as he started the experiment process on the girl. A process that went on for weeks, until the blonde fell unconscious from the pain of the torture she experienced._

…..

Bolting upright in bed Ivy ran her fingers through her hair as she got out of her bed and went to Pietro's room where she slowly knocked on his door, before a shirtless silver haired man opened the door

"Ivy? Its early" Pietro mumbled sleepily, his accent thicker than normal, before the blonde threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Nightmare" the blonde whispered as her sobbed into his chest while her boyfriend lead her into his room and onto his bed before crawling under the covers and wrapping his arms around Ivy. As she stopped shaking Pietro brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead "Don't go Pietro, please"

"I won't moy tsvetok. I'm here for you"

 **Authors Notes** : I've got to stop writing chapters from 9pm onwards

Moy tsvetok means my flower in Russian according to Google. If this is wrong comment and I'll correct it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Opening Up and Missions

Waking up Pietro froze upon realising that there was someone else in his bed, before rolling over and seeing his sleeping blonde girlfriend. Brushing his fingers across her cheek before moving to twirling a lock of hair between his fingers, the Sokovian stared at Ivy who started to stir slightly

"Pietro?" Ivy mumbled sleepily as Pietro continued to play with her hair

"How are you feeling moy tsvetok?" Pietro asked as green eyes stared up at him

"Scared"

"Of what?"

"That this is all some elaborate dream world I've created to cope with the pain"

"It isn't moy tsvetok, trust me" Pietro told her as she clutched his shirt

"I want to believe this is … OW! What was that for?" Ivy snapped at her boyfriend who had just tugged on her hair and pinched her arm

"Not dreaming, reality"

"Silver haired jackass"

"That isn't very nice" the silver haired enhanced teased as the blonde stuck her tongue out at him. Before he leaned down and kissed his girlfriend, who blushed at his action "You're adorable"

"Don't tease me"

"But you are adorable"

"Can I ask you something Pietro?" Ivy asked as she sat up and looked down at her boyfriend "Was it worth it? Volunteering for Strucker's experiments?"

"Da. I met you because of it"

"Be serious Pietro"

"I am, if we hadn't wanted revenge on Stark, you and I wouldn't have ever met"

"You are a complete sweetheart, you know that right?"

"Only for you moy tsvetok. What was it you dreamt about that scared you so much?"

"I was being experimented on by Strucker and his scientists"

"Ivy he's dead he will never hurt you again"

"It wasn't that he would experiment on me again, it was a memory, the first time he experimented on me"

"How old were -?"

"Seven" Pietro didn't respond to this revelation he just wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her into his chest again, the blonde wrapped her arms around him.

…

"Have any of you seen Ivy she isn't in her room?" Clint asked the team who was shuffling around the kitchen.

"Not since last night" Wanda said as she sipped her coffee

"Maybe she and speedy spent the night together. They have been pretty cosy since they got together" Tony smirked before getting jabbed in the ribs by Steve

"Don't be so crude Stark" Steve sighed "She's probably tending to her flowers"

"Who's tending to what?" Ivy asked as she and Pietro entered the kitchen, the pair having calmed down from their previous discussions.

"Called it" Tony called out "So did you -"

"Finish that sentence and I'll stick an arrow between your eyes" Clint snarled, knowing exactly where the billionaire's thoughts were heading and that Pietro had tensed up once he had started speaking.

"Anyway what were you talking about?" Ivy questioned everyone else as she took the cup of coffee Wanda was offering her

"Clint was looking for you and Steve thought you were in the greenhouse"

"I stayed in Pietro's room last night. Did you need me for anything Clint?"

"Fury wanted to talk to about something later" Clint informed as he glared at Tony, daring the Iron Man to say anything about Ivy and Pietro's relationship

"Relax Legolas, don't want Sonic trying to kill me again"

" _I'll do more than that if you say anything to Ivy_ " Pietro ground out in his native tongue " _I will rip you too pieces Stark_ "

"What'd he say?"

"Just a threat" Wanda told Tony as Ivy kissed Quicksilver's cheek before she went to see Fury.

"What did Fury want with Ivy?" Natasha asked Clint while Tony tried to get Wanda to tell him what Pietro's threat was

"Mission I think" Clint answered.

…...

After getting back from her meeting with Fury, Ivy ended up slamming into Pietro who was looking for her.

"Doyouhavetogoonamission?Areyougoingtobegonelong?Isitdangerous?Willyoubealright?" Pietro spouted off a mile a minute.

"Pietro breathe" Ivy said as she placed her hands on her boyfriends shoulders and stared into his eyes "I do have a mission, and I don't know how long until I get back. Luckily I'll be able to keep in touch this time and it shouldn't be too dangerous, so I'll only be gone for a month"

"A month?!"

"Trust me there are longer ones"

"I hate that you'll be gone so long"

"You'll be fine, you'll probably get a mission soon to take your mind off of it"

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning"

….

Ivy and Pietro had spent the entirety of the day with each other after Clint had taken Vision on a mission.

"Do you have to go on the mission?" Pietro asked as the blonde sat on his lap "Your wings are still pretty screwed up"

"They are fine I got the all clear from Dr Cho and I've done a few test flights with Vision. Don't worry so much, I'll be fine Pietro"

"I'm worried about you" Pietro whispered in her ear, the blonde leaned back into his hold and kissed her boyfriend "I can't lose you to"

"I love you Pietro, I'm not going anywhere" Ivy told him as he tightened his hold on her and kissed her back

"I love you too moy tsvetok"

…..

 **Authors Note:** New chapter is up Hope you like it

Also next chapter will most likely be the final chapter in Borrowed Time


	15. Chapter 15

**Finale**

While Ivy was supposed to be gone for a month her mission ended up being extended three and a half months and in that time Pietro had become increasingly more impatient waiting for his girlfriend's return as she had been unable to make contact with the rest of the team.

"Pietro she'll be fine" Wanda reassured her brother after she had returned from a mission with Vision and finding her brother running laps around the facility, having been kicked out of the gym in the new headquarters after nearly destroying it.

"I know" the speedster muttered as he skid to a stop in front of his twin who gave him a look

"She's strong Pietro, don't worry about her"

"I have to go"

"Ivy better come back soon" Wanda sighed as Pietro zipped back inside the facility, something he done whenever the blonde was brought up, Ivy was something that he didn't want to talk about until he got confirmation that she was still alive.

…

Three months progressed into five with no word from the 'Pixie' - as she'd been dubbed by the team – and they were getting progressively more and more worried. In that time Clint and Pietro had become the worst people to be around, both loved the blonde and were worried about her, with Natasha and Wanda being the only two who get close to them without getting shot at or be hit by a disappearing blur.

"Come home soon _moy tsvetok_ " Pietro muttered as he continued to drink a bottle of Tony's scotch, the alcohol having no effect due to the enhanced's metabolism before falling asleep. By the time he woke up he was met with a bandaged hand on his chest " _Moy tsvetok?!_ "

"Pietro, sleepy, shh, comfy" Ivy mumbled as the silver haired man stared at his girlfriend who had returned from her mission sometime in the night

"M _oy tsvetok_ " Pietro repeated as he peppered the girl's face in kisses

"Pietro what's wrong?"

"You're alive, you're here and safe"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Five months"

"Sorry, it got hard to contact everyone after the second month" Ivy smiled as she traced her finger along the male's jaw before he caught her wrist and kissed her bandaged hand

"How'd this happen?"

"Landed awkwardly on it"

"You should be more careful next time" Pietro told Ivy "so that you don't ever get hurt again" Ivy giggled at this statement before she leaned up and kissed her boyfriend

"I'll be more careful, if you continue to wait for me"

"I'll wait forever if you stay with me"

…

One Week Later

"Boss man is coming" Ivy told Wanda as the blonde sat on the railing with Wanda leaning against it

"Guess that means we have work to do" Wanda smirked as they watched the rest of the team training "That makes this a lot more interesting. Where's Pietro? Normally he's glued to your side"

"Annoying Sam and Vision"

"Sounds like him"

"That's true" Ivy smiled as Steve and Natasha entered the training facility "time to get to work". The blonde enhanced opened her wings and flew down hovering near Pietro who had sped to the centre of the room, along with the rest of the team who also flew down. "Ready Pietro?"

"Da. You?"

"Obviously"

"Avengers …." Steve called out to the newly formed team "Assemble"

…

Authors Notes: and that's the end of Borrowed Time

I'd like to thank all of those who have commented and favourited the story, it gives me the motivation to continue on with the series

I'd also like to apologise for taking so long to finish this story, I recently started up my course and have been adjusting to that.

Also check out a spin off that I posted about how the rest of the team (mostly specific individuals) deal with Pietro and Ivy's relationship called 'The Fairy and the Speedster'

Current Chapter on The Fairy and the Speedster: Avengers perspective on the relationship between Ivy and Pietro in general

To EmpressLupin: I like the idea and it will probably be in The Fairy and the Speedster

To CrazyAwesomeZebra: Thank you for your comment, I'm glad you like it. At the moment I don't have plans to do a formal sequel, I have the spin off up. But who knows when I may get struck by inspiration to continue the story at a later date.


End file.
